I must be Insane
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Sequel to 'I think I've gone Crazy'. Jessica finds out about the Bella and Edward getting married and Edward decides to mess with her a bit.T because Im paranoid.


**Haven't wrote in a long time and I'd like to apologize. I've been having lots of drama. Schools over though and I hope its over for now.**

**I was listening to a mix CD my bud gave me and she wanted me to write so I figured why not?**

**Disclaimer-Do not owns anything. **

Normal

"Talking"

_Thoughts the Edward is reading._

Jessica's POV

There were absolutely disgusting. The way he smirked at her that sexy smirk. The way Bella stood on her tiptoes to peck his lips.

She couldn't even kiss right. Just disgusting. She wasn't honoring the girl code. I saw him first.

"Jess? Did you here what I said?" I looked up to see Mike staring at me worried.

"Er, no not really. Sorry I was thinking of something." He nodded. I hoped he didn't think of me as weird now. It wasn't my fault after all. It was all Bella's.

"I said I went to see a movie with Bella and Edward last night…" My head snapped up. What?! Was he joking?

"He told me something." Here he paused to scrunch up his face. "Their getting married."

I blinked. And then, I laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

_No way they're getting married. Bella must be pregnant. Ha! Girl doesn't even have the smarts to think of protection. And Edward! Ha! Haha! Probably not even the father!_

Bella's POV

It was lunchtime. Edward went to go get me lunch and came back with my favorite crooked smile on his face. I gave a minor thank you and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips.

He was fine and normal for a bit. I asked him what happened last night and he told me all about Mike and how freaked out he had been.

Then something in his eyes changed. It was menacing, but joking as well.

"Bella love, what do you think about going somewhere tonight." I pouted. I wanted to stay in with him. Then I noticed his eyes shift to Jessica and I smiled.

"I'd love to. Should I invite another friend?" His smirk was enough answer to my question. Alice laughed as Edward left to empty my tray and I stood.

"Have fun you two."

Jessica's POV

Here comes Bella Jess. Act natural.

"Hey Jess." I plastered a fake smile on my face. She seemed to buy it because she smiled back. "Me and Edward were wondering if you would like to go somewhere with us tonight." My fake smile faltered slightly when she said "Me and Edward" but I quickly recovered.

"Of course! Where are we going?" Bella smiled.

"Oh just to the zoo. Edward wanted to see a new um," She smirked here. "Mountain lion exhibit."

I grinned my perfect fake smile again. "I'd love to." Bella smiled and Edward came up behind her.

"Pick you up at eight then." He grinned towards me.

_Omg, so hot! Hello, pick me up first and we can go somewhere without Bella._

He laughed as they walked away hand in hand.

Had I said that out loud?

* * *

Smiling to myself I followed Bella and Edward into the zoo. First Edward suggested that we go see the lions and Bella laughed.

_Why is she laughing? I don't see what so funny. All I see is a big hunk of-_

I looked up when I heard a slight cough. Ok now I was sure that was said in my head this time.

"Shall we get going?" Bella suggested awkwardly. Edward gave a sexy smile-_Hello, everything about him is sexy-_and grabbed her hand as we started to walk.

"So Jessica. What's your favorite animal?" Bella asked trying to come up with conversation.

_Your boyfriend._

I heard a small chuckle and I looked around. Again? Really?

"Um, I don't know I kind of like penguins I guess." Bella smiled then looked to Edward.

"Penguins in Antarctica?" I nodded. Bella's smile widened. "When we move to Antarctica we can bring you with us then." Edward gave a small chuckle but I was completely confused.

What in the world? Living in Antarctica? Weird…

When we finally got to the Mountain Lions I was totally lost. Bella said something about one looking good and then Edward said yummy and I just didn't understand anything anymore. What were they talking about?

Bella had to go to the bathroom before we left. We stood by Edward's car and waited. While we were waiting Edward turned to me.

"I take it you've heard the news?" I looked to him. "We are getting married. Bella is far from pregnant so wipe that thought from your mind."

Huh?

Bella chose just then to arrive back.

"Can we get going? You know Charlie hates me late." Edward nodded.

We arrived at my house and Bella said a quick goodbye. I was a little irked that she was leaving with him but I didn't say anything.

Before I could close my door Edward turned.

"Oh and Jessica," I paused.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for your compliment on my smile." I shut the door and he was gone before I got to my door.

Wait what?

Had I said it out loud? Was he the one hearing my thoughts?

I looked around quickly. Could he hear this?

Oh my god I must be insane!

**Took me long enough.I don't think its as good as the first one but maybe its me. Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
